Generally, refrigerator appliances include a cabinet that defines a fresh food chamber for receipt of food items for storage. Many refrigerator appliances further include one or more freezer chambers for receipt of food items for freezing and storage. Various mullions typically divide the various chambers. For example, a stationary mullion can be disposed between the fresh food chamber and freezer chamber. In refrigerator appliances with multiple freezer chambers, a stationary mullion can be disposed between the freezer chambers. In “french door” style refrigerator appliances, an articulating mullion can be mounted to one of the fresh food chamber doors and positioned between the fresh food chamber doors when closed.
One issue with many known refrigerator appliances is the appearance of condensation on various exterior components thereof. Of particular concern is the appearance of condensation on mullions. Such condensation generally occurs when the surface temperature of the exterior component, such as the mullion, is below the dew point of the room in which the refrigerator appliance is located.
Various attempts to reduce such condensation have been made. For example, electric heaters have been embedded in the various components, such as the mullions, to heat the mullions and reduce condensation. However, the use of such heaters increases the energy use of the associated refrigerator appliance. Additionally, such electric heaters and associated components, such as humidity sensors, can increase the cost and the complexity of wiring of the associated refrigerator appliance.
Accordingly, improved refrigerator appliances are desired. In particular, improved apparatus for reducing mullion condensation which are cost-effective and energy efficient would be advantageous.